


Ночной гость

by CommanderShally



Series: Pike&Tyler [18]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Season 2, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 13:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: Посреди ночи Пайка навещает голограмма коммандера Тайлера.





	Ночной гость

**Author's Note:**

> ООС, возможно атг. Бездуховное пвп, постканон 2 сезона.

— Компьютер, который час?  
  
— Два сорок.  
  
Пайку не спалось. Это была самая неприятная часть патрулирования — когда по сути никаких забот только одно бесконечное движение в варпе. В какой-то момент энергии оставалось так много, что Пайк просто не мог заснуть. Да, можно было отправиться посреди ночи в спортзал и вымотать себя на беговой дорожке, но Пайк по опыту знал, что ему это мало помогало.  
  
Он посмотрел на потолок. Глубоко вздохнул, закрыл глаза и попытался сосредоточиться на окружающих его звуках — шум двигателя, едва заметное дребезжание переборок…  
  
— Так и знал, что ты не спишь, — прозвучало в темноте.  
  
Пайк резко повернулся, посмотрел в сторону источника звука — недалеко от кровати, буквально в паре метров стояла голограмма Эша Тайлера.  
  
— Как…  
  
Пайк сел. Этого просто быть не могло, ведь все голографические эмиттеры демонтировали с Энтерпрайз.  
  
— Предпочту не рассказывать всех секретов, — Тайлер улыбнулся и судя по всему там, где он находился ему пришлось сесть. Нижняя половина его туловища потонула в полумраке. Пайк смотрел на голограмму и думал, что завтра с утра он первым делом потребует от инженеров перетрясти его каюту…  
  
— Я соскучился, — произнес Тайлер.  
  
Пайк взглянул на него и понял, что его чувства взаимны. Кажется, в последний раз они виделись еще на Земле, перед отправлением Энтерпрайз. Правда Тайлеру не удалось попрощаться как следует, он опоздал так как его, насколько Пайку было известно, вызвали к командованию Флота.  
  
— Я тоже, — ответил Пайк. — Но я все еще не понимаю, как… Ты же знаешь о моем отношении к голограммам.  
  
— Если бы я попытался связаться с тобой по официальным каналам, то пришлось бы отчитываться о цели разговора, — Тайлер кажется откинулся немного назад, возможно он находился в своем кабинете или даже уже на корабле Секции 31. — А я не о делах беседовать собрался.  
  
С этими словами он улыбнулся и несмотря на искажения в голограмме Пайк уловил его настроение. Взгляд у Тайлера был тяжелый, он смотрел на Пайка почти не моргая, как будто боялся упустить хоть миллисекунду этого голографического визита.  
  
— И зачем же ты «заявился» сюда в таком виде? — Пайк прислонился к изголовью кровати, в таком положении его голова и Тайлера оказались на одном уровне.  
  
— Хотел заняться с тобой виртуальным сексом.  
  
Пайк даже не сразу нашел что ответить. К тому же такая откровенность всегда казалась ему весьма возбуждающей. И отчего-то чрезвычайно шла Тайлеру — словно возглавив Секцию он наконец-то нашел свое место и оттого стал гораздо увереннее в себе.  
  
— Заняться чем?  
  
Пайк все-таки переспросил. Может быть он немного сомневался, что голографический Тайлер в его каюте это всего лишь иллюзия, порожденная истощенным бессонницей мозгом. Или он на самом деле уже давно спал и весь этот разговор ему снился?  
  
— Ты слышал меня, — Тайлер улыбнулся. Неужели он и правда заявился сюда в виде голограммы чтобы посмотреть, как Пайк будет…  
  
Пайк только от одной мысли о том, что он может сделать в присутствии Тайлера, как именно покажет себя почувствовал, как заводится. Может быть это было именно то, чего ему не хватало, чтобы уснуть — как следует вымотать себя и спортзал тут совершенно не при чем.  
  
— Ладно, — Пайк отбросил одеяло в сторону и не отрывая взгляда от Тайлера просунул руку под резинку пижамных штанов.  
  
У него уже стояло. Пайк обхватил член ладонью и громко выдохнул. Возбуждение стекло по позвоночнику, прямо от затылка до поясницы, вспыхнуло внутри и расползлось по всему телу так быстро, что Пайку стало по-настоящему жарко.  
  
Захотелось раздеться, избавиться от прилипающей к коже пижамы и дать Тайлеру увидеть все.  
  
Пайк не стал долго думать — он так и поступил. Стянул с себя штаны, а потом и футболку, отбрасывая все в сторону. Он откинулся обратно на спинку кровати и посмотрел на Тайлера — тот выглядел так, будто едва контролировал себя. Пайку приходилось видеть это его выражение лица, он сам неоднократно собственноручно доводил Тайлера до такого состояния и кажется сегодня им даже не пришлось касаться друг друга, чтобы достигнуть этого результата.  
  
— Свет десять процентов, — произнес Пайк и темнота каюты превратилась в едва осязаемый полумрак — достаточный чтобы разглядеть силуэты, но не нарушающий интимность момента. Теперь Пайк видел самого себя, колом стоящий член и то как голубые тени от голографической проекции ложились ему на ноги.  
  
Он провел ладонью по животу, медленно, спускаясь в пах. Колени сами по себе разъехались в разные стороны, Пайк открывался, наблюдая за тем как Тайлер менялся в лице. Нижнюю часть его голографического туловища все еще нельзя было разглядеть, но Пайк был более чем уверен, что где бы Тайлер не находился, он сейчас тоже возбужден до предела.  
  
— Что ты хочешь увидеть? — спросил Пайк, уже зная ответ на этот вопрос. Ему достаточно было просто следить за реакциями своего единственного зрителя и даже не сомневаться в собственных действиях.  
  
— Растяни себя, — Тайлер облизал губы, а потом провел левой ладонью по лицу, приглаживая бороду. — Верхний ящик.  
  
Он кивнул в сторону тумбочки встроенной в переборку — Пайк посмотрел на нее, а потом на Тайлера. Пайк прекрасно знал, что ничего в этом ящике нет, чтобы заглядывать туда, но Тайлер выглядел слишком уверенным в себе.  
  
— Как…  
  
Второй раз Пайк удивился, обнаружив в своей прикроватной тумбочке герметично закрытый стерильный контейнер с очень реалистичным вибратором. Он сразу опознал форму, даже не сомневаясь в том, с кого сканировали основу для этой игрушки и Пайк опять не знал, что и сказать.  
  
— Только не говори мне что сюда это принесли агенты Секции, — Пайк не мог оторвать взгляда от содержимого контейнера и у него в горле пересыхало от множества предположений как именно Тайлер устроил «доставку».  
  
— И не буду, — ответил Тайлер. — Я просто не уверен, что мы сможем увидеться в ближайшее время.  
  
Кажется, Пайк был готов кончить только представив, как именно Тайлер добился такого сходства с своим собственным членом.  
  
Наконец Пайк решился — взял вибратор в руку и тот словно почувствовав прикосновение начал покрываться едва заметными каплями смазки. Ладно, отступать было некуда, возбуждение так никуда и не делось, а любые намеки на сон давно как рукой сняло.  
  
Пайк собрал свободной рукой смазку с искусственной, но такой похожей на настоящую поверхности вибратора и растер между пальцами. Теперь оставалось сделать самое главное, то ради чего Тайлер использовал свое новое служебное положение — показать ему насколько Пайк соскучился тоже.  
  
Он развел колени еще шире, демонстрируя свою готовность ко всему, что сегодня случится в этой каюте. Пайк провел скользкими пальцами по члену, наследил по промежности и добравшись до самого главного почти сразу приступил к делу.  
  
— Похоже тебе меня... немного не хватает, — сделав небольшую паузу произнес Тайлер. Его голографическое изображение иногда вздрагивало, шло рябью и Пайк подозревал что не в проблемах со связью дело. Жаль, что сам Пайк не мог видеть Тайлера во всей красе где бы он не находился в данный момент…  
  
Когда Пайк добился того, что уже три пальца легко скользили внутри него, самоконтроль начал не просто сбоить — его мелко трясло от каждого движения. Он уже не был уверен, что сможет справиться с целым вибратором, казалось, что достаточно будет просто прикоснуться им к промежности и включить чтобы кончить.  
  
Но он хотел дойти до конца, сделать все так как положено, чтобы Тайлер понял, что заявляться сюда в виде голограммы себе дороже. Что нужно прилететь, быть рядом, чтобы у Пайка появилась возможность видеть его целиком, касаться, целовать и обнимать. Чувствовать всем телом тепло его кожи и слышать, как ускоряется его сердце, когда они вместе…  
  
Пайк вводил вибратор медленно, давая себе возможность справиться с ощущениями. Он сводил все передышки к тому, чтобы сражаться с подступающей почти что фантазией, что внутри у него не реалистичная копия, а настоящий Тайлер. Впрочем, помогали эти паузы плохо — казалось, что на чтобы принять игрушку целиком у Пайка ушла вечность. Когда он закончил с его члена уже тянулась крупная капля смазки и Пайк боялся его касаться, чтобы не провалиться в оргазм раньше времени.  
  
— Без рук, — произнес Тайлер. Пайк не сразу сообразил к чему это требование, но в следующее же мгновение все, что находилось в нем в данный момент начало мелко вибрировать. Пайк чуть не вскочил с кровати от неожиданности — ему пришлось вцепиться в изголовье, чтобы удержаться на месте.  
  
Когда волна острого удовольствия отступила Пайк посмотрел на Тайлера — тот расстегнул ворот своей черной сливающейся с полумраком формы, оголив шею и ключицы. Пайк прикусил нижнюю губу — как ему хотелось добраться до Тайлера и припасть губами к тому самому месту где выступает кадык…  
  
Вибрация стала ярче, а у Пайка потемнело в глазах. Он не знал куда себя деть и кажется если бы не держался за спинку кровати, то давно бы свалился на пол. Пайк не мог лежать, он выгибался, пытаясь уменьшить то самое давление игрушки, что расходилось по всему телу как чистое электричество. В какой-то момент Пайк попытался свести вместе колени, сжаться, попытаться остановить этим дрожь внутри себя, но сделал только хуже. Он так ни разу себя не коснулся, когда сперма брызнула ему на живот, а воздух встал поперек горла почти вышибая Пайка из сознания…  
  
Последнее на что хватило Пайка прежде чем провалиться в посторгазменный сон — это аккуратно вытащить из себя вибратор и закрыть его в том самом контейнере.  
  
Голубой свет голограммы стал ближе, словно Тайлер приблизился. Какое-то время Пайк чувствовал свечение даже сквозь опущенные веки.  
  
— Увидимся с тобой на Звездной базе 7, — произнес Тайлер и в каюте снова воцарилась темнота, словно вместе с исчезновением голограммы компьютер убавил яркость освещения обратно до минимума…  
  
Пайк поднимался на мостик в отличном расположении духа. Мало того, что он наконец-то чувствовал себя выспавшимся, так и по всему телу разливалась легкая приятная усталость и каждый шаг совсем чуть-чуть напоминал о ночном госте.  
  
— Капитан на мостике, — произнес кто-то из офицеров стоило Пайку выйти из турболифта.  
  
— Что у нас нового, Первая? — Пайк прошел до капитанского кресла и сел. Возможно слишком резко, но Пайк справился с тем чтобы не выдать своего состояния старпому.  
  
— Командование прислало новое назначение, — ответила Первая. — Нас ждут…  
  
— Дайте угадаю, — Пайк перебил Первую, но лишь потому, что у него появилось странное предчувствие будто он точно знал куда их направили, — на Звездной базе 7?  
  
Первая кивнула.  
  
— Откуда вы знаете, капитан?  
  
— Мне кажется, нас там очень ждут, — произнес Пайк. Возможно, совсем скоро он и сам сможет нанести поздний визит в каюту коммандера Тайлера.


End file.
